


Take It All In On Your Stride

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [13]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, For once in my life I've written an in-bed scenario without it turning out to be smut., Futanari, Genderbending, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: "This is a mess." - Ruggie Bucchi, 2k21Decided to write a non-smutty futa fic to see how it'd turn out and because I've been wanting to try writing one for a while. It's a bit all over the place but hey, what fanfic isn't. Tagged as Teen+ because masturbation is brought up for like two sentences.If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Take It All In On Your Stride

Ruggie’s sure that Leona is laughing and Jack is shaking her head at her right now. Of course those two prideful assholes would have gone about this better than she would, if they were in her position. Leona would tell you because she wouldn’t care and Jack would tell you because she’s an honest, headstrong idiot. Meanwhile she’s lying here, with you beside her, twiddling her thumbs and unable to relax in her own bed. She should have told you before today. Before _tonight_. But you’re both here now and there’s nothing she can do about it except go ahead with what she intended to do in the first place.

Actually, she could tell you to leave. She knows you would, if she said that it was for her own comfort. The problem is that she doesn’t _want_ you to leave and you know her well enough by now to tell when she’s doing something she doesn’t want to be doing. She feels like an antelope, frozen in its spot in anticipation for a lion to pounce out from the grass. 

She hears you sigh beside her. If she looked to her right she’d be able to see you through the darkness. It’s been lights out for an hour but neither of you are going to be sleeping anytime soon. She knows she isn’t, at least. You were giddy over the idea of a sleepover and that energy’s been keeping you bright-eyed for the past few hours. You’re really cute when you’re like that. 

“Fuck.” Ruggie sighs, not being as quiet as she intended to be. This is a mess. She’s a mess. 

“Are you okay?” She hears you ask. 

Ruggie shakes her head at nothing. “Just thinking about dumb stuff. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Ruggie.” Her ear twitches upon hearing your voice sounding so concerned for her sake. Your hand rises and falls to rest on the divot between her ribs and her stomach, making her gasp just a little. “You can tell me about ‘dumb stuff’. If you don’t I’ll end up worrying about all sorts of things.”

“I know, I know… It’s about what the other students say about me.” When you don’t respond, she goes on. “Have you heard?”

“No. I don’t gossip about my friends, or hang around people who do. Especially people who would say bad stuff about you.”

Of course you don’t. Why does she feel disappointment? It’s not like she wanted you to find out that way: through some girls bitching about how strange she is, maybe even _trying_ to turn you away from her. But… maybe she thought that it was so inevitable, she’d ended up placing some messed up sense of faith in it. If you had heard then there might have been less for her to explain. There might have been less to let you down with. 

She doesn’t like this. What is this feeling? Does she feel like she’s indebted to keep you happy? Just because you hang out with her, because you get her food when she can’t find the time, because you hold her hand when you’re both running away from trouble, because you hug her close when saying hello and goodbye even when other students snicker at the two of you. They can laugh all they want, she’s the way she is and she’s not going to be changing that any time soon. She won’t. And even if she would, what’s the point? Living a selfless life only ends up with you dying empty handed. She knows that. 

But- she wonders as she feels you nudge closer to her- do you? Do you know how selfish she is, wanting to keep you to herself like this? If you did, would you care? In what way would you care? 

She thinks she understands why hyena beastwomen stick to each other now.

Okay, so she doesn’t have to confess. That would make this whole thing a lot more complicated than it needs to be. What she’s going to say will be giving you a big enough share of herself already. You can chew on that while she fights to keep her mouthful down. 

“Ruggie?”

“You know that I’m a hyena beastwoman?” 

“Yeah.”

“What do you know about hyenas?”

“Well… if they look anything like you then they have the cutest ears in the animal kingdom.”

“Kishishishsi! Stop!” Her nervousness makes her laugh. She’s grateful that it’s dark, otherwise you’d see the blush on her cheeks. “I’m serious.” 

“I know! It’s the first thing that came to my head. Hyenas… they live in clans and the girls boss them around, I think. They look like dogs but they’re closer related to cats, and even then they’re closer to animals like meerkats.”

You’re not wrong. Actually, you know more than she expected. Just not… about what she’s thinking of. “That’s right. About the girls…” Would it make sense for her to explain that and say she’s like them? Because that’s not exactly the truth. And even then you might get confused before she even gets to the part that’s actually about her. Plus, it’s kinda gross. “About me, I mean. Because I’m a hyena beastwoman I have… I have a dick.”

“Oh.” You breathe. "I had no idea." You almost sound mystified.

Ruggie blinks. "Really? None at all? …You know I wear briefs." 

"I thought they were more comfortable for you! Which I guess isn't exactly wrong." You giggle. 

"Shishi, yeah..." Ruggie bites her lip. She's not sure how she thought this would go but she knows this is better. You don't sound freaked out, at least. But she can't deny the awkwardness in the air. Her plan about totally coming clean and confessing her feelings is sounding less likely by the second. 

"Ruggie?" You ask. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can it- can you feel things? I mean, can you use it for... y'know." 

Your hand suddenly feels a lot heavier on her stomach. 

"Uh, yeah, eheh." A nervous chuckle leaves her lips. "I haven't gone that far with anyone but when it's just me I- yeah." 

You make a half-groan, half-ugh sound. “I’m sorry, that was a weird question. I just blurted it out without thinking.”

Ruggie shakes her head. “It’s fine. I mean, if you don’t want to hear about it then that’s okay. I just wanted to tell you cause… you didn’t know, right? I know you didn’, you just told me.” Ruggie lifts up her hand to drag her fingers through her hair. This was awkward before but now it’s just painful! She’s hyper aware of her entire body now and she really, _really_ hopes that her brain doesn’t decide to give her a random boner. It’s only happened a few times in her entire life but she figures that’d be just her luck right now.

You're so close to her, practically sharing a pillow. She even hears you when you swallow. The next few seconds pass by soundlessly, aside from Ruggie’s heartbeat pounding inside her ears. Finally, you speak up. 

“Don’t worry, okay? I don’t care what the other students say. I still like you.”

She feels your hand rub her abdomen gently. Are you trying to calm her down? She can’t say it isn’t working. Ruggie sighs, letting out her anxieties. You’re not a liar, not with this type of thing. Even if you were she can’t imagine you lying about- **wait**.

She whips her head to you. “You like me?” She blurts out.

You hum. “Took you a moment. If you don’t like me then I can leave-”

“No, no no!” Shit, okay. Hold on- you STILL like her? As in, you liked her before? For how long? And now you’re confessing! You beat her to it! Guess that’s that for her plan to tell you how she feels… No, no! She hasn’t responded to you yet! Hurry up and say something, idiot! 

“Since when!?” Not that! Ask that later! Confess! “I like you too!” 

“You- what do you mean ‘since when’!? You didn’t know?”

Does it sound like she did!? “No!” 

She hears you stammer in the darkness. “I thought you were telling me about your, you know, because you knew I liked you! And you wanted me to know before we made things official.”

If it wasn’t for the nighttime you’d be able to see how dumbly Ruggie stares up at you. “Official?”

“Well, yeah. I want to be your girlfriend. I want you to be my girlfriend!”

“Ah, ahahah!” Ruggie can’t help but giggle. This is great! Amazing! “I want to be your girlfriend, too.”

She feels your hand reach across her body and cup her side. As she continues to laugh, you pull your body up against her side, wrapping your leg over hers. Her happiness reaches unthinkable heights when you rest your head on her chest. Tonight has gone way better than she ever hoped it could and she couldn’t be happier. If her tail could wag it would be drumming out a song on the mattress. 

She wraps her arms around you as she calms down. “You’re my girlfriend.” She says with just a hint of smugness in her voice. 

“And you’re my girlfriend.” 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“I definitely can’t sleep now.”

Ruggie chuckles. “You wanna go to the kitchen and find something to eat?” 

“Mhm, but not yet. I want to lie with you a bit longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Futa is one of those things where you can't really include it without getting a bit invasive. I feel like there are some interesting places it could be taken (also considering into account male futas who are near nonexistant) but in my opinion you can only go so far before it seems like an awkward trans allegory, which I don't like because I feel there should be a strong line drawn between futa fantasy and the reality trans people face. That's why I didn't tag this fic as "coming out" or anything related to queerness. 
> 
> Well, I guess making it f/f means its related lmao. Imagine, I've been so lost in f/f recently that for a split second I forgot I didn't live in a world where lesbians are accepted as the norm. Tragic.


End file.
